


Mistakes (or I'm Blue, Da Ba De)

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, VERY OUT OF CHARACTER TRUST ME, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Frostiron. Tony badly injured, Loki shows true colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes (or I'm Blue, Da Ba De)

**Author's Note:**

> First Frostiron I ever wrote! And I'm finally posting it somewhere other than tumblr. Be warned for fluff, out of character-ness and other things that I'm too lazy to re-write.

The first thing Loki notices, when he finds Tony in the aftermath of the battle, is how pale his skin is under what remains of the Iron Man suit. He feels a stab of panic in his heart, and guilt surges through him. He did this. This was his fault.

He should never have taken an Avenger for a lover. It was a mistake fuelled by passion and alcohol, and once he had gotten a taste of the man, he found himself addicted, and returning for more with increasing frequency.

They were still enemies, and they still fought… But it was different. They aimed to incapacitate, not to kill, and occasionally Loki would send Tony a small smile and instead attack one of his team mates, or Tony would “accidentally” block a blow aimed at Loki from one of the Avengers.

But this time was different. The burst of pure energy Loki had released had been aimed at the Hulk, but Tony had gotten in the way and now Loki was kneeling at his side, attack on the city abandoned and was holding back worried, terrified and self-loathing tears.

If his first mistake had been taking Tony as a lover, his second mistake was falling in love with the man.

Loki waved his hand and the Iron Man suit disappeared, and avoiding looking at the wounds he had caused, the god of mischief placed a hand on his chest and used up what little magic he had left on  _keeping Tony alive_.

He could hear the other Avengers approaching; shouting at him, thinking he was using sinister magic, but before he could break his concentration to set up a barrier, he hear Thor’s rumbling voice.

“My brother is using a healing spell, my friends. Let him be.”

They didn’t know why, but Loki wasn’t in the mood to enlighten them as to why he was saving Tony’s life. He just continued healing the man, using up even his reserves, every last drop of magic until even his facade faded away and he saw his hand turn blue.

For once, he did not care about his frost giant form. All he cared about was Tony.

After what felt like hours but was probably minutes, the injured man’s eyes fluttered open. He frowned.

“M’dear,” he said quietly, using a term of endearment he knew irritated Loki. “Why are you  _blue_?”

Loki froze, and his own eyes, which had closed in concentration, flew open. He let out a shuddering breath of relief.

“I thought you had died,” he murmured, moving his hand to cup his lover’s cheek. “I thought I had  _killed_ you.”

The mortal’s eyes swam with an unidentifiable emotion. “Loki,” he said. “Thank you.”

Those blue, cold fingers were stroking his cheek and he leant into the touch. His team mates were probably watching, confused, but he didn’t care. His secret was surely found out, but he didn’t care.

“I think I love you,” Tony admitted, sitting up. “I’m probably an idiot for it, but I’m pretty damn sure I love you. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I almost died… again. So, carpe diem, right? I don’t want things to go unsaid. Am I rambling? Probably. But the point is you’re pretty incredible and your godly charm has made me fall for you and I want to take you on an actual date and…”

Loki stared at him, shocked, throughout his speech before cutting in. “I feel the same way,” he said, and put an arm around Tony’s shoulder to help him stand. He pressed his cold lips to the man’s neck on an impulse and whispered in his ear. “I love you, too. So very, very much.”

Without paying any attention to the angry superheroes storming towards them (having apparently recovered from shock), Loki transported Tony away from the battlefield.

The Avengers would have to be dealt with, yes, but he’d much rather spend the next few hours in the company of the man he loved.

Loki didn’t think he’d ever get used to thinking those words, let alone saying them. When he said as much out loud, Tony laughed.

“Well, you have to get used to it, because I expect to hear it constantly.”

Loki gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles. “If you insist,  _my love_.”


End file.
